


【KS】Dionysus

by smilemarbles



Category: krist / singto, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【KS】Dionysus

看着那人在自己面前换衣服的模样，很美，露出青春健壮的身躯，是恰好处于成年男子与少年之间的稚嫩与青涩。

向上伸展脱衣服的动作之间，与尚未回过神的Krist四目相接，对上那双闪烁着灿烂星光的眼睛，Krist无法阻止自己的迷恋。

做过的事情如果称得上犯罪的话那Krist早就进了牢狱，止不住渴求的夜晚，试图翻越靠近的阳台，他总是在同一个窗台上轻轻撬开，无声无息地溜入昏暗的室内并且关上窗。他不阻止自己在这个房间里产生的任何遐想，任何可能的或不可能的。就像他留在阳台上的香烟的灰烬..... 他得说他曾经不打算尝试这么做。

是那样的温柔掳获了他，尽管他说服了自己。 无法承受自己被拒绝的可能，所以只敢在月色的掩护下，在夜深人静之时靠在熟睡的人床边。

裸露的肌肤透过墨黑色的布料露出，连日的熬夜直到今日才让自己有机可乘。近距离的暴击的确比每日只能维持着远观不可亵玩的距离时来得猛烈。他给自己定下几分钟的观赏时间，在某人随时可能醒来并且看见自己的可能之下他不想冒险，他不能连最后仅剩的一点可悲都被夺走。 到底是在被什么驱使着？还是说自己的渴求从来就没被压抑过？

冷空气在房间环绕。冷，但却丝毫没有降低他心中的焦躁不安，明天再继续吧？Krist依依不舍地收回准备摸上脸部的手，他转身准备回自己的公寓。今天之前他只想安静地看着自己爱慕的人，直到刚刚一时忍不住的冲动。谁料起身时手掌突然被紧握住，从手腕处传来不属于自己的热度。

寂静的夜色中只剩自己加速的心跳声，一时的紧张让他甩开手，头也不回地跳窗逃走。手被甩开之后，装睡一整晚的人睁开了他的眼睛。这算什么？

畏罪潜逃？还是说刚刚自己吓着他了？ Perawat Sangpotirat逃跑的速度与慌张，就跟他稍早看的娱乐节目里一样搞笑。

扯开盖住自己的薄被，这小董事对自己的意思他倒是能看出来，在花丛中光鲜亮丽的惹却叶不沾身的过也是个厉害人物，不过到底是迷恋自己的身体还是自己的特殊体质就不好说了。想归想，透过窗帘隙缝看着阳台对面仍心有余悸的Perawat ，手指上还残留着的余温，靠近自己时呼吸的热气.....

到底是他过于天真还是以为自己幸运啊？ 固定不关窗就是为了请君入瓮。不知道下一次是什么时候，或许，冷静过后吧。

 

窗外传来指节轻扣玻璃的声音。

他拉开窗帘，看见在月光之下，外头男人紧张得发红的脸。


End file.
